


Death is...

by OphisNightshade



Series: My Gamer System fics [1]
Category: Bleach, Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Highschool DxD (Anime), Multi-Fandom, Naruto, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Crack, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Fucked Up, Gen, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, I Blame Tumblr, Killing, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Love/Hate, Multi, Other, Strong Female Characters, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Team as Family, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphisNightshade/pseuds/OphisNightshade
Summary: Combine the insanity of the author, plus the insanity of the main character... well, this fic will end up exploding in the middle of it...A young adult is killed and turned into The Gamer, only to be transported to Naruto's world, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Prologue 1.1

Most living things fear darkness.  
  
They fear the things that lurk in the dark, they fear the helplessness they feel before it, they fear their inability to see through it.  
  
The protagonist of this story also fears darkness, but not for the reasons mentioned  
  
She fears darkness, because she sees and hears too much in the darkness.  
  
Her mind forever tormented by demons that don't exist but she can see, hear and smell  
  
In the dark, her mind likes to act, making she hear grunts that would never come out of human throats, laughter that she cruelly repeated in her mind as she hurt her enemies.  
  
Her brain loved to play tricks on her, making her see things that didn't exist, and even though it happens everywhere she went, it increased in intensity in the darkness.  
  
So it was no surprise to her that she died in the darkness, her headphones unabling her to hear the commotion that would lead to her end.  
  
_**BANG!**_  
  
The stray bullet entered her chest  
  
**_'HAHAHAHA'_** \- She heard, as many times before _**'Those born in the shadows, always back to the shadows ~'**_  
  
And as many times before, the voice was right and everything faded to black  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
** Linebreak**  
** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
**[Error]**  
** [Incomplete Host]**  
** [Error: Host divided into 2 beings]**  
** [Trying to fix error]**  
** [Repairs: 0%]**  
** [Repairs: 5%]**  
** [ERROR!! UNABLE TO COMPLETE REPAIRS]**  
** [Trying to find solution]**  
** [Analyzing host]**  
** [Calculating: 1%]**  
** [.........]**  
** [Calculating: 60%]**  
** [Findings made, accelerated calculation process]**  
** [Full Calculation]**  
** [Full diagnosis, starting to correct error]**  
** [Correction: 25%]**  
** [.........]**  
** [Correction: 75%]**  
** [ERROR !! Drastic measures taken]**  
** [FORCED CORRECTION]**  
** [Host was affected by # §øßłþțţī ¥ # $$]**  
** [System has been changed by # §øßłþțţī ¥ # $$]**

  
** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
** Linebreak**  
** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
When she woke up, she was in darkness, an endless void that devoured everything.  
  
But for the first time in her miserable life ... she was at peace.  
  
The laughter was gone, the shapes that never left the corner of her vision were gone, the taste of blood in her mouth was gone  
  
And she couldn't thank more for that, at least in death she would have her desired peace of mind.  
  
The woman noticed, of course, her lack of body  
  
Is this the purgatory? A world where all that remains is the endless emptiness? Where she can't feel a thing?  
  
She wouldn't mind if that were the case  
  
Unfortunately (fortunately) she was never (always) very lucky  
  
** {So you finally woke up}**  
  
If she had eyes they would probably go wide  
  
_'Who?'_  
  
**{I'm #§øßłþțţī¥#$$}**  
  
_'Your name ... I can't understand it'_  
  
**{How ... unfortunate}**  
  
The woman detected anguish in the voice  
  
_'Repeat it to me_'  
  
**{There would be no use, the current you are still unable to reach me no matter how much I wish you could pronounce my name}**  
  
_ 'So what should I call you?'_  
  
**{For now, call me Yhwach}**  
  
_'Yhwach, why are you here and who exactly are you?'_  
  
**{I am here to give you a new life, although it is not correct to say that 'I' will giving you a new life, and who am I? Well ... find out my name then you will know}**  
  
The woman was silent, shocked  
  
She? A new life? That is...  
  
_'Inconceivable'_  
  
Yhwach asked nothing already knowing what the woman was thinking  
  
**{Stop thinking you don't deserve a second chance}**  
  
_ 'There are billions of people better than me'_  
  
**{Maybe, maybe not, it doesn't really matter, you're the one we want}**  
  
The woman, even in her shock, realized the part where he said "us," as well as the fact that he said that he wouldn't give her a second chance.  
  
_ 'We?'_  
  
The being said nothing before a **Ping!** sound  
  
**["The Gamer" has been added]**  
** [Rejoices dead child because you have a new chance in life]**  
** [You were chosen to be "The Gamer" and this title is unable to be denied.]**  
** [Due to #§øßłþțţī¥#$$, the title "The Gamer" has been updated to "The Black Gamer]**  
** [Due to #§øßłþțţī¥#$$ the system has been modified]**  
** [Patch #§øßłþțţī¥#$$, installed]**  
** [You will be unable to meet other Gamers]**  
** [You will be forcibly sent to another reality]**  
** [Please modify your new body]**  
  
A screen appeared on her... uh .. front?  
In it was displayed a blank body, the woman can not help but associate the body with a mannequin  
  
But she didn't pay much attention to the screen  
  
_'What the fuck ?????? What do you mean I can't deny? Forcibly sent to another world? "The Black Gamer" tells me I'm not going to live like an RPG!'_  
  
**{Trying to get away from this is impossible}**  
** [Please accept your fate]**  
  
_ 'At least explain this shit to me !!'_  
  
**[{Tutorials will be given in the future}]**  
  
The two voices said in unison  
  
_'Fuck !! No way, you're answering me now and I won't change anything until you answer me_'  
  
She disturbed both voices for hours before realizing that they would not respond  
  
The woman sighed in resignation and focused on the black window in her...uh... front?  
  
She looked at the small gold letters  
  
**[Full modification possible, do you want to generate random character as base?]**  
** [Yes/No]**  
  
She uhhh .... clicked on** [Yes]**  
  
_'How the in hell can I select something if I don't have fingers ????_'  
  
She froze (_'How can she freeze when she has no body?_') when she looked at the character displayed in the human body size window  
  
Uzumaki Kushina was being shown  
  
_'Please tell me I'm not being teleported to Naruto's world.'_  
  
There was no answer  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maybe she exaggerated ... or not  
  
I mean ... spending hours modifying a body to her was definitely not an exaggeration, after all, that would be her body ...  
  
Maybe she's a bit too perfectionist ... Nahhh, she was normal, definitely, 100% normal  
  
She looked at the masterpiece displayed in front of her  
  
The woman was tall, 1.90, at the age of 21, her hair was long, just a little wavy, her white/silver strands running beautifully down her back and C-Cup breasts.  
  
Ahhh yes C-Cup, because the woman would never again feel the infernal pain in her back that her old D-Cup caused  
  
The woman's waist was thin, like a ballerina's, or Dragon Age elfs  
  
Her arms had muscle but not absurdly, just as her legs and thin stomach  
  
But it was the woman's eyes that really caught the eye  
  
They were heterochromatic, fortunately she could have the beautiful eyes without suffering because of it.  
  
One was Red, with a black pupil cut like a cat eye and the other was Golden, with only a small black dot serving as a pupil, the Golden side also had another small detail ... it had a clock with Roman numbers on it. ...  
  
She watched the larger arrow stick out of the small pupil and point to the small black V  
  
Maybe she had exaggerated ... Nahhhhhhh  
  
'Well, I'm done, now what?'  
  
**Ping!**  
  
**[Congratulations on finishing creating your new body]**  
** Duration: 2h 32m 12s**  
  
** [Congratulations!!! You clearly have problems, spending so much time creating your new body.]**  
  
_'I do not have problems!!!Too much care never hurts'_  
  
**[Please proceed to the next phase of body creation]**  
** {And be faster this time}**  
  
** Ping!**  
  
**[****Mission Added]**  
____________________________________________________  
You're a smart cookie and you were right about going into Naruto's world, now do yourself the favor and choose the benefits you will have in your new life.  
  
**Mission**: Choose Your Benefits  
**EXtra Mission**: Do not take more than 10 minutes  
  
**Reward**: 5 stats points  
**EXtra Reward**: 1 Random EXtra Benefit  
____________________________________________________  
  
_ 'Smart cookie ?! And fuck you, 10 minutes is too little'_  
  
**{Deal with it}**  
** [It's your fault for taking so long in step 1]**  
  
'_Fuck you both_'  
  
**Ping!**  
  
**[Benefits]**  
____________________________________________________  
**Points Available to Spend: 1000**  
  
** Senju Blood:**** 15****0**** points**  
Hashirama's blood will flow into your veins. 60% chance to unlock Mokuton, 50 Water affinity points, 25 Earth affinity points. Gain 2x EXP on chakra control exercises, gain 1.5x EXP on Suiton training, 15 LUC, 5 VIT  
  
**Uchiha** **Blood:** **150 points**  
Madara's blood will flow through your veins. 60% chance to unlock Sharingan, 20% chance to unlock Enton, 50 fire affinity points, 25 lightning affinity points. Earn +5 DEX, +5 STR, +3 INT, +3 CHA and gain 1.5x EXP in Katon Training  
  
**Uzumaki** **Blood:** **150 points**  
Uzumaki blood will run through your veins. 60% chance to unlock Chakra Chains, 25 Water and Fire affinity points, 25 wind and earth affinity points, 25% chance to unlock Hyoton, Yoton, Futton and Shakkuton, + 1000MP, 10 VIT, 5 CON, + 25MP per Lvl, 2x EXP when dealing with Fuinjutsu  
  
**Hyuuga** **Blood:** **150 points**  
Hyuuga blood will flow through your veins.60% chance to unlock Byakugan, +50 earth affinity points, +25 water affinity points, 5% chance to unlock Shotön, 1.5x EXP when practicing 'Gentle Fist', 1.5x EXP while studying the human body, +5 DEX, +2 LUC, +20 PER  
  
**Nara** **Blood:** **50 points**  
Nara blood will flow through your veins.30% chance to unlock Meiton, +10 WIS, +10 INT, +2 stat points per Lvl  
  
**Inuzuka Blood: 50 points**  
Inuzuka blood will flow through your veins. +10 STR, +10 PER, +5 DEX, +30 canine affinity, +50 if the animal is an Inuzuka dog  
  
**Indra's** **Reincarnation:** **250 points**  
You saw the anime and read the manga, I'm not explaining it ...  
  
**Asura** **Reincarnation:** **250 points**  
The fact that you wonder the benefits of this worries me  
  
**Spartan Fury: 50 Points**  
You permanently earn +10 STR, +10 VIT, +10 CON, +10 PER, +5 CHA. 2x EXP for dead humanoid enemies  
  
**Noble** **Phantasm:** **100 points**  
You get a random Noble Phantasm  
  
**Lucky** **Roulette:** **50 points**  
Spin Lucky Roulette 3 times  
  
**Succubos:** **50 points**  
+50 CHA, 2x EXP in sexual activities  
  
**A** **Hidden Lion: 50 points**  
**[Courageous Lion Roar]** skill becomes available  
**[Courageous Lion Roar] [0/100]:** Enemies can get scared, enemies can be stunned, allies fight harder, allies temporary gain + 5 VIT  
  
**Skills!!:** **100 points**  
5 random skills are received  
  
**Why Bitch?: 300 points**  
Your enemies are often betrayed  
  
**FUS RO** **DAH:** **300 points**  
You speak the language of dragons, you are a Dovah in soul. +30 VIT, +100 fire affinity points, +100 ice affinity points  
  
**Souls?** **Souls.** **Devour!:** **100 points**  
Guarantees the **[Soul Eater]** ability.  
**[Soul Eater] [0/50]:** Eat the soul of an enemy, gaining 5% of 2 of their stats, can only be used once at each month.  
  
**CONTRACT?WHAT CONTRACT?:** **50 points**  
Naruto contracted with frogs, why couldn't you? Contract with a random clan  
  
**I** **AM RICH** **!****!!:** **50 points**  
Start your life with $$:10,000,000, after all money is everything  
  
**FUIN?** **FUIN!:** **150 points**  
Well, it's time to become Jinchuuriki ...  
Get a random bijuu in your stomach ...  
____________________________________________________  
  
_'Well shit ... I'm going to be fucking OP won't I?'_  
  
**{It's up to you}**  
  
But she doesn't pay attention to him too focused on the black window in front of her  
  
_ 'Fuck you both, damn 10 minutes'_  
  
She thinks, already selecting the benefits she really wants after minutes of contemplation  
  
Ping!

  
**[Mission accomplished]**  
____________________________________________________  
**Mission:** Choose your Benefits - **Completed**  
**EXtra Mission:** Don't take more than 10 minutes - **Completed**  
  
**Benefits chosen:**  
**Senju Blood: 150 points**  
** Uchiha Blood: 150 points**  
** Uzumaki Blood: 150 points**  
** Nara Blood: 50 points**  
** CONTRACT? WHAT CONTRACT?: 50 points**  
** I AM RICH!!!: 50 points**  
** Souls? Souls. Devour!: 100 points**  
** Skills!!: 100 points**  
** Noble Phantasm: 100 points**  
** Lucky Roulette: 50 points**  
** Spartan Fury: 50 Points**  
  
**Choosing a random extra benefit ...**  
  
** PETS? YAY!: 200 points**  
What do you have in these eggs?  
____________________________________________________  
  
She raised her imaginary eyebrow.  
  
_ 'This was not one of the benefit options'_  
  
**[EXtra is not the same as extra]**  
** ["EXtra" category things can only be reached through EXtra missions]**  
  
_ 'So is there more than one mission category?'_  
  
**[Yes]**  
  
_'And they are?'_  
  
**[Host must find out by herself]**  
  
She sighed in annoyance, since when are games so complicated?  
  
_'Well, what now?'_  
  
**Ping!**  
  
**[Choose the difficulty]**  
____________________________________________________  


**Difficulty:** **Easy**  
Lvls decreased by 10  
Amount of EXP leveling required:  
Lvl. 1  
EXP: [0/50]  
Lvl. 2  
Exp: [0/70] = Previous MAX EXP x 1.4  
  
**Difficulty:** **Medium**  
Enemies Have Their Lvls Unchanged  
Amount of EXP Leveling Required  
Lvl.1  
EXP: [0/100]  
Lvl. 2  
EXP: [0/170] = Previous MAX EXP x 1.7  
  
**Difficulty:** **Hard**  
Lvls increased by 10  
EXtra quests available  
Required amount of EXP when leveling:  
Lvl. 1  
EXP: [0/100]  
Lvl. 2  
EXP: [0/200] = Previous MAX EXP x 2  
  
Ps: Note that others will level based on difficulty: Medium  
____________________________________________________  
  
She looked at the small window carefully, measuring the pros and cons.  
  
The woman was really feeling a little pity, after all she was a player since she was 4 years old where her father gave her an Atari to play with  
  
And with launching games like DA: Inquisition and Witcher, she had soon gained the craze of throwing all the hardships one after the other.  
  
Her nonexistent body froze  
  
_'I DIDN'T FINISH PLATINATING SKYRIM !!!!!'_  
  
She felt depression hit her hard.  
  
_'My beloved Khajiit Lvl 60 ... I'm sorry but you won't kill Alduin'_  
  
She looked at the black window displaying the difficulties  
  
And promptly clicked on Hard  
  
_'I will honor you my beloved thief ...'_  
  
**{There has never been such a stupid reason to choose something so important}**  
** [You will kill yourself over a game]**  
  
_'SHUT UP, do you know how much time I spent leveling that Khajiit?'_  
  
**{Still just a character}**  
** [You did that to other characters too]**  
  
She wanted to choke them both, why they couldn't understand her suffering?  
  
_ 'Just carry on with this shit already'_  
  
** [{With pleasure}]**  
  
She felt sick to her stomach  
  
_ 'Wait, what are you going to-_'  
  
She was cut off due to losing her consciousness  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
** Linebreak**  
** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
-"Ashe, hey Ashe wake up, ASHE"-  
  
She is taken from unconsciousness with a scream echoing in her ear.  
  
-"What ????!"- She says looking around, quickly becoming aware of the small dark room where she was sleeping  
  
_ 'What the fuck, where am I?'_  
  
She hears a laugh and looks to the side, finally finding the infernal being that had awakened her at scream base.  
____________________________________________________  
**Name:** **Nui Shikusa**  
**Age:** **10**  
**Title:** **None**  
  
**Lvl.** ****5  
  
**Hp: [175/175]**  
**Mp: [120/120]**  
**HpR: +50HpR every 10 minutes**  
**MpR: +75MpR every 10 minutes**  
**CC:** **[0%****]**  
  
**VIT:** 10  
**STR:** 7  
**CON:** 5  
**DEX:** 7  
**WIS:** 5  
**INT:** 8  
**LUC:** 4  
**CHA:** 6  
**PER:** 3  
  
**Info:** Daughter of the orphanage's matron, Nui is excited, constantly seen running around the village and she considers Ashe a friend.  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
_'Dafuck_ _?!_'  
  
**[Skill Acquired]**  
____________________________________________________  
**[Observe] [Active] [1/30]**  
Allows the user to check the character pages of other sentient beings and appraise items that are not sentient. Note that the user cannot see the character pages of any sentient being that is 30 or more levels higher than the user.  
____________________________________________________  
  
_ 'Well that's useful ... even if it's fucking intrusive'_  
  
She scowls at the child laughing at her  
  
-"If I wake you up like this you won't like it"-  
  
The girl laughed louder  
  
-"Impossible, you'll never wake up earlier than me"-  
  
-"And what should that mean?"- She speaks with narrowed eyes  
  
The girl stops laughing and with a completely serious look speaks  
  
-"You are the embodiment of the sin of laziness"- She laughs again  
  
'_THAT WAS NOT EVEN FUNNY_'  
  
-"Hmph, why did you wake me up?"-  
  
She speaks amid laughter  
  
-"Look at the clock next to you"-  
  
She raise an eyebrow to the girl and quickly look at the blue clock placed on the bookcase next to her bed.  
  
_'6:30, who wakes up a person at this wicked hour_?'  
  
**Ping!**  
**[Quest** **Acquired]**  
____________________________________________________  
You are a childish cookie that is so focused on arguing with a child that you have not even noticed that you are a child again and have to go to the Academy ...  
  
**Side Quest:** Arrive at the Academy before 7:15  
**Side Quest:** Arrive at the Academy before Naruto  
**Side Quest:?**  
  
**Reward:**  
**Side Quest 1: [Shuriken Capacity]**  
** Side Quest 2: [Kunai Capacity]**  
** Side Quest 3: ?,?,?**  
  
**Failure:**  
**Side** **Quest 1**: Cannot get into class, loss of reputation with classmates and teachers  
**Side Quest 2**: Loss of Reputation with Classmates  
**Side Quest 3**:?,?,?  
___________________________________________  
  
Her body freezes, she has been doing this quite a bit recently ...  
  



	2. Prologue 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the prologue

-"Huff ...Huff ...Tell me I arrived before Naruto..." -She speaks looking at Nui who is sitting at the gate of the Academy  
  
The girl looks at her with raised eyebrow  
  
-"Look back"-   
  
The woman, now girl, does it, soon seeing ...  
  
_'My God, it's even worse in real life_'  
  
She looks at the horrible orange thing covering the blond boy's body  
  
_'Why the hell would the Third Hokage let the poor boy wear it?'_  
  
She looks closely at the boy, quickly noticing the signs of malnutrition caused by the fact that the boy only eats Ramen  
  
_'At least the Kumo Jinchuurikis are well fed ...'_  
  
Fuck, did she have to be reborn right in Konoha where people treat a possible living nuclear weapon with hate?  
  
She sighs...so much to be born in Kumo ... even Kiri would be acceptable and they are in civil war  
  
-"Hey, Naruto"-  
  
The boy looks at her in surprise, never expecting anyone to actually talk to him  
  
-"Hey, uhhh .."-  
  
-"My name is Ashe"-  
  
He smiles shyly  
  
-"Hey, Ashe" -  
  
-"My name is Nui"- Speaks the excited girl intruding on the conversation  
  
Ashe rolls her eyes, Naruto smiles excited about someone else talking to him  
  
-"Hello, Nui"-  
  
Nui smiles at the boy, she doesn't know why her friend greeted him, but she won't complain, the boy always seemed very lonely.  
  
-"Well, let's go in?" - Ashe asks, already opening the door of the Academy  
  
Nui and Naruto shake their heads up and down, following her.  
  
In the middle of the hall she stops and looks at them both embarrassed  
  
\- "What is our class really ...?"-  
  
Nui bursts out laughing, Naruto looks confused at two and comments  
  
-"2-A, how can you still not remember that?"-  
  
She poutes and walks again  
  
-"I'm still half asleep.."-  
  
_ 'And I never went to the Academy...'_  
  
She arrives at Room 2-A, knocking lightly on the door, listening the permission to enter.  
  
_ 'Is the mission not complete yet?_'  
  
She thinks of the mysterious Bonus Quest  
  
'_What will it be?'_  
  
She enters the room, Nui and Naruto following close behind.  
  
When she comes in the teacher smiles at her, a teacher who definitely had not appeared in Naruto ...  
  
It's amazing human stupidity ... the moment Naruto enters, the smile falls and hate enters the man's gaze  
  
-"Naruto Uzumaki, you're late, please leave the room and wait for the next class!"- The man says  
  
_'This man's INT must be 1_'  
  
She looks at the blond-haired boy, who doesn't even look surprised and feels pity  
  
She opens her mouth quickly, before the boy leaves the room.  
  
-"Actually teacher, it's still 7:12 and we're only considered late after 7:15"- She speaks glancing at the clock on the wall  
  
The teacher looks at her in surprise, before the look turns to one of enmity, she doesn't care about it  
  
-"Looks like you're right Ashe, I missed the time"- He lies between his teeth  
  
She smiles innocently  
  
-"It was nothing teacher" -  
  
She sits in the back row of the room, Nui and Naruto sitting in the seats beside her, the latter looking at her with grateful eyes.  
  
She smiles at the boy  
  
**Ping!**

**[Mission complete]**

____________________________________________________  
You arrived at the Academy on time and prevented Naruto from missing a class due to the hatred of stupid people.  
  
**Side Quest:** Arrive at the Academy before 7:15  
**Side Quest:** Arrive at the Academy before Naruto  
**Side Quest:Help** Naruto  
  
**Reward:**  
**Side Quest 1: [Shuriken Capacity]**  
** Side Quest 2: [Kunai Capacity]**  
** Side Quest 3**: 100+ Reputation with Naruto, Kunai x25, Shuriken x25  
  
**EXP Gain: [25]**  
____________________________________________________  
  
**[2** **Skills Learned]**  
____________________________________________________  
**[Shuriken Capacity] [Passive] [1/100]**  
**DMG:** **[5 x DEX]** (+1 damage fixed at each Skill level)  
**Accuracy:** 15%  
You can throw Shuriken ...  
  
**[Kunai Capacity] [Passive] [1/100]**  
** DMG: [5 x DEX]** (+1 damage fixed at each Skill level)  
**Accuracy:** 15%  
You can throw Kunai ...  
____________________________________________________  
  
_'Cool ... But where is my tutorial and what does reputation influence?'_  
  
** [Reputation]**  
____________________________________________________  
What do people think about you, what else would it be?  
  
**Neutral:** -10 to 10 points  
This person knows that you exist, they feel nothing in particular about you  
  
**Favorable:** 11 to 80 points  
This person has a good impression of you  
  
**Friendly:** 81 to 200 points  
This person thinks of you as a friend  
  
**Family:** 201 to 350 points  
This person thinks of you as family  
  
**Unfavorable:** -11 to -80  
This person has an unfavorable impression of you  
  
**Enmity:** -81 to -200  
This person sees you as an enemy  
  
**Unforgivable:** -201 to -350  
This person hates you  
  
**Bloodthirsty:** -350 to -500  
This person cannot tolerate your existence and will hunt you to the ends of the world.  
___________________________________________  
  
_ 'A mission has already given me 100 reputation points with Naruto, how the fuck do these bastards treat the boy?'_  
  
She looked at the blonde boy, who was paying attention to the teacher  
  
She narrowed her eyes and activated **[Observe]**  
____________________________________________________  
**Name:** **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**  
**Age:** **10**  
**Title: Kyuubi Jinchuuriki**  
  
**Lvl: 7**  
  
**Hp:** [745/745]  
**Mp:** [4150/4150]  
**HpR:** 220HpR every 10 minutes  
**MpR:** 105MpR every 10 minutes  
**CC:** [0%]  
  
**VIT:** 25 (+10)  
**STR:** 16 (+5) (-5)  
**CON:** 17 (+5)  
**DEX:** 8 (+5) (-3)  
**WIS:** 7  
**INT:** 13 (-3)  
**LUC:** 20  
**CHA:** 7  
**PER:** 13  
  
**Special Status:**  
**Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki** -(+ 3000MP, +10 VIT, +5 CON, +5 DEX, +5 STR)- The Nine-Tailed Fox has been sealed in Naruto's stomach  
  
**Uzumaki Blood** -(+ 1000MP, 10 VIT, 5 CON)- Naruto has Uzumaki blood in his veins  
  
**Basic Cursed Seal** \- (-3 INT per Year)  
This seal makes Naruto unable to focus on anything, he was placed by Danzo in order to make the Third Hokage let him train the "weapon", showing him that the current Naruto was stupid and worthless.  
  
**Malnutrition** \- (-5 STR, -3 DEX)  
Naruto is suffering from malnutrition because he only eats ramen  
  
**Info:** Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, Naruto doesn't know who his parents are, nor why Leaf Village hates him so much. He is a lonely boy who pranks in the village so much to take revenge for the treatment he has been given, so much to make people notice him  
___________________________________________  
  
_'Oh my fucking god, aren't these statuses a bit too OP?'_  
  
She looked shocked at the orange-dressed boy  
  
_'Damn, I should have gotten the benefit that made me a Jinchuuriki ...'_  
  
She narrowed her eyes.  
  
'_Naruto has always been kind of stupid in the anime, was that **[Basic Cursed Seal]** the reason?'_  
  
_'Besides, I was right about him being malnourished, but to really get so many points taken...'_  
  
She sighed ... She was going to have so much work to do  
  
_'Well, I deal with it after I complete the tutorial'_  
  
She looked at the teacher, frowning at what he was teaching.  
  
_'Damn, I hate math'_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Scene Change**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Ashe stretched her arms  
  
-"Finally over" - She said leaving the Academy  
  
Naruto and Nui looked at each other in amusement.  
  
-"You'll never enjoy the classes, will you?" - Nui asked  
  
-"Never, ever, these classes are impossible to enjoy" -  
  
Naruto raised his eyebrow, a curious look on his face.  
  
-"Why?" -  
  
Ashe sighs in annoyance  
  
-"This place is called Shinobi Academy, but so far we've only learned things they teach at the Civil School" -  
  
Nui rolls her eyes  
  
-"She always says that, but the truth is that she's just lazy and doesn't like to study"-  
  
Ashe looks at the girl with ice in her eyes  
  
-"I'm not lazy!!"-  
  
-"Yes, yes, everything you say" -Nui disregards her friend's cold gaze with another roll of her eyes  
  
Ashe pouts while Naruto looks at both of them with fun.  
  
**Ping!**  
  
**[Quest Acquired]**  
____________________________________________________  
**It's time to morph!!!**  
** Lie, it's time to learn to play**  
  
**Step Mission:** Go to an empty seat  
**Step Mission:** Learn How Status Works  
**Step Mission:** Learn How Inventory Works  
**Step Mission:** Learn How Skills Work  
**Step Mission:** Learn How Missions Work  
**Step Mission:** Learn How PETS Work  
**Step Mission:** Complete the Combat Tutorial  
___________________________________________  
  
_'Finally I'll have the damn tutorial'_  
  
She looks at two children  
  
-"Well I have some things to do, but tomorrow you want to go eat something?" -  
  
She had two goals in mind when she said this, the first being to outwit them and the second to feeding Naruto something healthy.  
  
Naruto scratches with embarrassment his neck  
  
-"I do not have much money..."-  
  
She smiles kindly at him  
  
-"Put this on my account, when we become Genin you take us to celebrate" -  
  
He looks surprised at her  
  
-"When we become Genin?" - he asks softly  
  
Her smile widens  
  
-"When we become Genin" -  
  
He smiles brightly and she knows that emphasizing the "when" was the right thing  
  
_'People must discredit him all the time, dammit, how can they do this to someone so sunny?'_  
  
**Ping!**  
**You have gained +10 Naruto Reputation**  
  
She shakes her head, ignoring the notification and saying goodbye to her mates.


	3. Tutorial Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The character will finally have her long awaited tutorial

She honestly didn't plan to walk to the Valley of End, it just happened  
  
_'Fuck, how far_ _had I go?'_  
  
She hadn't really seen time pass as she walked, admiring the new world she now lived in.  
  
She has always lived in the midst of major technology cities, never taking a keen interest in flora, seeing how beautifully flora and fauna interact with Konoha was an eye opener.  
  
Hashirama had done a great job of blending civilization with nature.  
  
_ 'Well, I'm in an empty place and now?'_  
  
**Ping!**  
  
**[Welcome to the tutorial]**  
** [Please think or say: Status]**  
  
_'Status'_  
____________________________________________________  
**Name:** **Ashe VanDragon**  
**Age:** **10 (Body), 21 (Mind)**  
**Titles:** **The Black Gamer** \- (**2** **slots)**  
  
**Lvl: 1**  
**Exp:** **[25/100]**  
  
**Hp: [450/450]**  
**Mp: [1,195**/**1,195]**  
**HpR: 150Hp ****every 10 minutes**  
**MpR:** **150Mp every 10 minutes**  
**CC:** [**0%**]  
  
**VIT: 25**  
** STR: 15**  
** CON: 15**  
** DEX: 5**  
** WIS: 10**  
** INT: 13**  
** LUC: 15**  
** CHA: 8**  
** PER: 10**  
  
**Points:** 5  
**Money:** $: 10,000,000  
  
**Info:** An orphan child, nobody knows who her parents are, Ashe was found in the woods when she was 6 years old, she had no memories of her family or why she was in the woods  
____________________________________________________  
  
_ 'Robbed, too robbed, I'm Lvl. 1 and I have almost enough stat points to match Naruto which is Lvl. 7!!!'_  
  
**[Note that with each Lvl Up you get 10 stat points]**  
  
_ 'WTF !? I thought I had chosen the hard difficulty '_  
  
**[Each statistic has its use, please pay attention to the following information]**  
  
**CC** \- **Chakra Control.** Determines how much chakra you waste when performing a jutsu or skill  
Every 10% of chakra control decreases 5% of mana the skill needs to be used.  
  
**STR** \- **Strength.** Determines how much damage you deal with physical attacks and allows you to use heavy weapons/things without penalty on your Agility.  
  
**VIT** \- **Vitality.** Determines how much HP you have. 1 point in this statistic equals +15 HP points.  
  
**CON** \- **Constitution.** Decreases damage taken from all types of attacks. 1 point equals +10 hpr + 5 hp  
  
**DEX- Dexterity.** Measure of how agile a character is. Dexterity controls the speed and accuracy of attack and movement, and you can avoid attacks more easily.  
  
**INT** \- **Intelligence.** Determines the damage done and the effectiveness of abilities that are magical in nature, as well as how much Mana you have. Same as vitality, 1 point equals +15 MP  
  
**CHA** \- **Charisma.** Determines your proficiency in pulling others to your side. Gives allies bonuses when you are near them. It also affects many other aspects of socialization.  
  
**WIS-** **Wisdom.** A measure of a character's common sense and / or spirituality. Wisdom often controls a character's ability to cast certain spells or communicate with mystical entities. 1 point equals 15MpR  
  
**PER-** **Perception.** A measure of a character's ability to analyze his surroundings. Perception controls the chance of detecting vital clues, traps, hidden enemies and discerning the motives or feelings of other characters.  
  
**LUC** \- **Luck.** It affects all sorts of things - that is, chance to hit, chance to dodge, item drop rates, how often luck favors you, and many other things.  
  
**[Your stats points cannot be relocated so choose carefully]**  
** [It is recommended not to spend points quickly but rather to level them normally on the basis of exercises or studies]**  
  
_ 'Understood, next phase?'_  
  
**[Lucky Roulette being spun]**  
** [Awards received]**  
** [Please think or speak: Inventory]**  
  
_'Inventory'_  
  
A window appeared in front of her  
  
** [Inventory]**  
____________________________________________________  
**Slots:** **100**  
**Occupied** **Slots:** **4**  
  
**Available Items:**  
  
**[Mugetsu] [0/20]**  
  
**DMG: [STR x 3]**  
An ancient sword, Mugetsu had 20 seals placed on its blade, that didn't stop it from giving you **[Black Slash]**  
  
** [Taiyō no fūk****ō] [0/10]**  
  
**MP Stored: [500]**  
An ancient ring that stores energy, ten seals were placed on it.  
**Grants:** [+5 **CHA,** +5 **LUC]**  
  
**[Kunai]**  
  
**DMG: [10] Quantity: 25**  
A good Kunai  
  
**[Shuriken]**  
  
**Quantity: 25**  
A good Shuriken  
____________________________________________________  
  
**[Please remove items from Inventory and equip them]**  
  
She selects the sword by pulling it from the small black window  
  
She watches in wonder as a black Katana seems to emerge out of nowhere as she pulls the item out of the Inventory.

When the Katana is finally in her hands, she watches her closely, noting that although the entire sword is black, its hilt has small red ◇-shaped markings, with golden crosses in its small means.  
  
She sits on the floor in Indian position, supporting the Katana on her knees.  
  
She takes the ring off the Inventory and smiles at his extra appearance.  
  
The ring is purple, with blue markings running down its strange metal, the markings seem meaningless, but who knows? And on top of the ring is a small golden jewel that seems to have bottled the sun so golden as it is  
  
She puts the ring on her ring finger, noticing the complete weightlessness and how perfectly it fits the finger  
  
_'How do I unlock the seals placed on these items?'_  
  
**[This information is not available until higher levels]**  
  
She frowns frustrated  
  
_'I can't walk with this Katana, I have no place to hold her in my body and I'm not big enough to use her properly, better leave her in inventory until I need to use her'_  
  
** [This is recommended]**  
  
She puts the beautiful Katana back in her inventory  
  
'_Ok, next'_  
  
** [Random Skills Received]**  
** [Random contract being established]**  
** [Contract established]**  
** [Please speak or think: Skills]**  
  
'_And there we go again ... Skills'_  
  
**[Skills]**  
____________________________________________________  
**[Katön: Hi no Tsume] [Active] [1 \ 100]**  
  
** MP: [250] per min / DMG: [10 x DEX x 1.5]**  
Manifest fire claws on your feet and hands, 20% chance of causing [Burn]  
  
**[Suiton: Kiri no ōkami] [Active] [1/100]**  
  
** MP: [150] / DMG: [WAF ÷ 5 x PER]**  
Manifest 1 Mistwolf that attacks its enemies for 15s  
  
**[Aiansukin] [Passive] [1/100]**  
  
** [DMG ÷ 1.1]**  
Reduces damage taken  
  
**[Supīdobureiku] [Active] [1/20]**  
  
** MP: [250] per min / [DEX x 1.5]**  
Break your limits by increasing speed  
  
**[Futön: Fējingubādo] [Active] [1/20]**  
  
** MP: [50] per min**  
It manifests a bird made of wind, which seeks enemies across the sky.  
  
**[Chi no hai] [Active] [1/10]**  
  
** 10HP: [100MP]**  
Converts energy into life  
  
**[Black Slash] [1/20]**  
  
** MP: [300] / DMG: [STR x 10]**  
One of Mugetsu's techniques, this ability deals a ghost blow that hits the enemy from behind.  
  
**[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]**  
  
** MP: It depends on who is summoned**  
Space-time jutsu that summons beings from elsewhere  
  
**Contract:** **_Foxes_**  
**Messenger: [100] MP**  
** Novice Healer: [600] MP**  
** Medium Healer: [1200] MP**  
** Advanced Healer: [2400] MP**  
** Novice Warrior: [500] MP**  
** Medium Warrior: [1000] MP**  
** Advanced Warrior: [2000] MP**  
** Beginner Tracker: [400] MP**  
** Medium Tracker: [800] MP**  
** Advanced Tracker: [1600] MP**  
** Ancient Healer: [7200] MP**  
** Ancient Warrior: [6000] MP**  
** Ancient Tracker: [4800] MP**  
** War Chief: [10000] MP**  
** Healing Head: [15000] MP**  
** Clan Boss: [20000] MP**  
  
**[Noble Phantasm: Black MaD World] [Active] [1/10]**  
  
** MP: [20,000] | Able to have [5] copies**  
Marble Reality and Anti-Army, is a creepy and terrible Noble Phantasm, where copies of all beings Ashe has ever faced live, waiting to drink the blood of their victims and strengthen themselves.  
Noble Phantasm given to Ash, who didn't recognize him as part of the Fate series.  
  
**[Soul Eater] [Active] [1/50]**  
  
** MP: [500]**  
Eat an enemy's soul, gaining 5% of 2 stats, can only be used once a month  
Note that the target must be less than 10% health or allow the user to devour its soul.  
  
[**Capacity with Shuriken] [Passive] [1/100]**  
** DMG: [5 x DEX] (+1 damage fixed at each Skill level)**  
** Accuracy: 15%**  
You can trown Shuriken ...  
  
[**Capacity with Kunai] [Passive] [1/100]**  
** DMG: [5 x DEX] (+1 damage fixed at each Skill level)**  
** Accuracy: 15%**  
You can throw Kunai ...  
  
**[ID Create] [Active] [1/?]**  
  
The quintessential skill that is every Exp's farmer's wet dream, allows you to create a reality based on your surroundings, where nothing but you and selected individuals, determined by you, exist. Such realities can also be adjusted to generate monsters to kill, or reality can remain unchanged for uninterrupted duel, or a good place to talk without anyone listening. Note that sometimes the created reality may be completely different from your surroundings.  
  
**Current Dungeons:**  
  
**-Empty**  
  
**-Zombies [Lvl 1-10]** \- What did you expect, unicorns?  
  
**[Escape ID] [Active] [1/?]**  
  
Allows you to escape from an instant dungeon.  
  
**[Gamer Body] [Passive] - [MAX]**  
  
Changes the user's body to a video game character. Any injuries inflicted on the user's body instantly disappear and the attack deducts the user's HP. Sleeping in a bed will completely restore the user's HP and cure all negative status effects. The user also no longer needs basic necessities to survive such as food, water or sleep. Due to the nature of the system, the user cannot be affected by the [Fatigue] status effect.  
  
**[Gamer Mind] [Passive] - [MAX]**  
  
It gives the user the ability to make clear decisions that are unaffected by their emotional state. Note that this will not leave the user emotionless and will only dampen their emotions if they get out of control or have an impair judgment. This ability also prevents the user from suffering any deliberate brain-effecting status effects such as Hypnosis, Berserk, and certain forms of Illusion.  
  
**[Observe] [Active] [1/30] [20,5%]**  
  
Allows the user to check the character pages of other sentient beings and appraise items that are not sentient. Note that the user cannot see the character pages of any sentient being that is 30 or more levels higher than the user.  
___________________________________________  
  
'_How many MODs i am using? Really, I have a lot of skill for someone Lvl 1'_  
  
** [You have chosen 11 benefits + 1EXtra]**  
  
'_So the benefits were MODs! ??'_  
  
** [Based on your understanding of MODs? Yes]**  
  
_ 'Well, shit ... By the way where is Yhwach?_'  
  
**[Yhwach is currently creating your PETS]**  
** [Now can we please go back to the tutorial?]**  
  
Ashe rolls her eyes  
  
_'No, what do you mean by "Creating your PETS"?_  
  
**[This will be explained in the penultimate step]**  
** [Please do not insist]**  
  
Ashe felt her annoyance grow, why did they have to do it in Stages?  
  
_ 'Whatever, just keep going'_  
  
**[To use a skill you don't have to select it or say its name]**  
** [Skills can be used when thinking about them]**  
** [Passive skills do not need to be actively summoned]**  
** [Skills can be leveled]**  
** [Skill Leveling Increases their basic or special effects]**  
** [Passive skills are those that need not be thought of and occur normally.]**  
  
'_Wait, my ability [**Capacity with Shuriken**] is a damaging ability that needs me to trown Shurikens for it to occur, why it is a passive ability?'_  
  
**[****You don't have to think of this ability to use it]**  
** [Just playing Shurikens immediately activates the ability]**  
  
_'I don't think this is how it works ...'_  
  
** [My game, my rules]**  
  
Ashe blinked  
  
_ 'I can't argue with that ...'_  
  
**[I know]**  
** [Please use a skill]**  
  
Ashe looks at her Skill list, trying to see which skill would be best to choose.  
  
_'I have a combat tutorial later, so I better not spend too much MP'_  
  
She gets up from the floor getting ready  
  
She knew she didn't have to, but she still spoke quietly.  
  
**\- "[Futön: Fējingubādo]" -**  
  
**-50MP**  
  
She watched as wind came out of her hand and began to take shape.  
  
The wings came first, large and purely white, then came the torso and head that took the shape of a white eagle, then her claws came and she blinked as she saw the white again appear.  
  
The only thing that wasn't white on the Eagle was its eyes that were a crimson shade of red ...  
  
_ 'An albino eagle?'_  
  
The eagle rested its claws on Ashe's arm and the woman quickly noticed that the eagle weighed nothing.  
  
'_Well, he's made of wind_'  
  
She stroked the eagle's head  
  
\- "You and I will be together for a while" -  
  
The eagle looked at her wisely, rubbing his head in her hand.  
  
Ashe smiled, she always loved animals  
  
'_Ok, next_'  
  
**[Are you sure you want to continue with active skill? Remember that after every 1 minute you will lose 50MP]**  
  
'_I'm aware of it, but it's too beautiful to be dispersed so quickly'_  
  
**[As you wish]**  
** [Starting quest tutorial]**  


**[Mission Types]**  
____________________________________________________  
**Step Mission:** A mission that can only be accomplished by completing several things in a row. Missions have to be done in order  
  
**Bonus Quest:** A quest that can only be activated in conjunction with another quest type.  
  
**EXtra Mission:** An extra mission that may or may not be separate from other missions. Note that EXtras quests that are separate from other quest types can also have bonus quests.  
**[Only available on hard difficulty**]  
  
**Chain Quest:** A quest that, when completed, generates a new quest.  
  
**Principal Quest:** A quest that follows the story of Naruto Anime or Manga  
  
**Historical Mission:** Missions related to the past of the world.  
**[Only available on hard difficulty]**  
  
**Side Quest:** A Quest that may or may not change anything in Anime / Manga Naruto  
  
Other types of quests can be unlocked.  
____________________________________________________  
  
_ 'I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse that I chose the hard difficulty ... I'll have so much work to do that it's not even funny'_  
  
_ 'Besides, I really hope I don't get many stage missions ... Gods I hate doing things by the rules'_  
  
_ 'Ok, next'_  
  
**{I'll take care of the rest of the tutorial}**  
** {To access your pets, well ... say or think PETS}**  
  
_'So you finally came back?'_  
  
**{I was busy creating your Pets}**  
  
_ 'And that means?'_  
  
** {Go to the Pets menu and you'll see}**  
  
She rolled her eyes thinking _'PETS'_  
  
**[PETS]**  
___________________________________________________  
**Slots:** 5  
**Companions** / Pets Available:  
  
**Name: Shiro**  
**Race: Nine-Tailed Fox**  
  
**Lvl:** 1  
**EXP:** [0/100]  
  
**Hp: [175/175]**  
**Mp: [375/375]**  
**HpR: 50hp** every **10min**  
**MpR: 75mp** every **10min**  
  
**VIT: 10**  
** CON: 5**  
** DEX: 10**  
** STR: 5**  
** CHA: 10**  
** LUC: 15**  
** WIS: 5**  
** INT: 5**  
** PER: 10**  
  
**Points:** **0**  
  
**Info:** A Nine-Tailed Fox baby, Shiro has only one of her predestined 9 tails. She was born from a piece of Ashe's soul  
  
**Extra** **Exp:**  
2x XP for dead humanoid enemies, 2x XP for dead enemies with Illusions  
  
**Statistics Bonus:**  
\+ 300MP  
+1 point per lvl  
  
**Skills:**  
  
**[Foxfire] [Active] [0/100]**  
  
**MP: [60]** / **DMG:** **[5 x** **INT]**  
An ability that all magic foxes are born with. Shiro spits a blue fireball at the enemy  
  
** [Wazawaza] [Passive] [1/10]**  
  
Shiro cannot be seen by Humans with Lvl under 25 unless she wants to.  
  
**Name:** **Kuro**  
**Race:** **Basilisk**  
  
**Lvl: 1**  
** EXP: [0/100]**  
  
**Hp: [250/250]**  
** Mp: [150/150]**  
** HpR: 50hp** every** 10min**  
** MpR: 150mp** every** 10min**  
  
** VIT: 15**  
** CON: 5**  
** DEX: 5**  
** STR: 15**  
** CHA: 5**  
** LUC: 5**  
** WIS: 10**  
** INT: 10**  
** PER: 5**  
  
**Points:** **0**  
  
**Info:** Born from a piece of Ashe's soul, Kuro is a Basilisk baby who has not yet fully developed his racial skills.  
  
**EXP Bonus:**  
2x EXP for dead humanoid enemies, 2x EXP for dead poisoned enemies  
  
**Statistic Bonus:**  
+3 points for Lvl  
  
**Skills:**  
  
**[Mormosdre]** **[Active] [MAX]**  
  
** MP: [100] (in and out)**  
Kuro becomes a living tattoo that glides across Ash's body, he can't be detected while in this form.  
  
**[Prince of Snakes] [Passive] [MAX]**  
  
Kuro is a Basilisk, but it is just a newborn baby. Snakes under Lvl. 50 can't attack Kuro  
Guarantees: Poison Immunity and [Basic Poison]  
  
**[Basic Poison] [Active] [1/20]**  
  
** MP: [50] / DMG: [3 x WIS]**  
** [Primal Poison]** skill first phase.  
Can only be leveled when ingesting toxins.  
___________________________________________  
  
_ 'WTF, what do you mean by "Born from a piece of Ashe's soul"??? Tell me these shits aren't Horcruxes!'_  
  
**-50MP**  
  
_'And more, what the fuck status OPs are these ????_'  
  
**{Interesting as the idea of Horcruxes is, Shiro and Kuro aren't Horcruxes}**  
** {Both are actually made with 5% of your soul each}**  
** {Horcruxes are pieces of souls embedded in something or someone}**  
** {In conclusion, they can't be Horcruxes because they were "Born" from your soul}**  
  
_'It doesn't change the fact that you took a piece of my soul without permission!'_  
  
{**Your soul will eventually recover ...}**  
** {Also do you have a skill that allows you to devour souls, or have you forgotten?}**  
  
_'That's not the problem, don't do such important things as taking 10% of my soul without permission'_  
  
**[{Due to the nature of the game your request is considered impossible}]**  
  
_'Fuck you both'_  
  
** {Please call your Pets to proceed with the Tutorial}**  
  
She scowls but does what she was told to do by selecting both Kuro and Shiro.  
  
Ashe watched as 2 circles with a hexagram in the middle appeared on the floor, glowing purple.  
  
_'Satan is that you !??'_  
  
She was blinded momentarily by the intensity of the light.  
  
'_My eyes were hit with a critical strike'_  
  
She feels her vision return as the light goes out  
  
She blinks her eyes and rubs them with her fingers.  
  
\- "Damn it hurts" -  
  
She feels something cold rub her hip, she looks down  
  
_ 'SO **FUCKING** CUTE !!'_  
  
She watches the little black fox that is touching her hip with her nose, the little purple eyes begging for attention.  
  
She immediately sits on the floor, taking the little fox in her arms.  
  
And though she says she's a little fox, she's the size of an adult Chow-Chow.  
  
_'Is this due to her race?_'  
  
And although Ashe knows that the fox in her small arms should weigh at least 30kg, she hardly feels the fox's weight.  
  
**-50MP**  
  
'_Well, I have 15 strength points'_  
  
She looks into the fox's eyes and says seriously  
  
\- "You're the cutest being I've ever seen" -  
  
Shiro licks her hand  
  
-"Can you understand me?"-  
  
The fox shakes her head up and down.  
  
Ashe smiles before turning to look for her other pet.  
  
\- "Kuro?" - She utters while looking for the Basilisk  
  
**SssssSsss**  
  
She turns her gaze to where she heard the hiss ... and promptly is startled to see what looks like a 3 meter albino Black Mamba  
  
\- "Motherfucker" - She do a little jump from where she was sitting  
  
She puts her hand on her chest and hears a small sound from the fox.  
  
Ashe looks at Shiro who was uh ... laughing?  
  
'_Can foxes laugh ???'_  
  
She shakes her head, looking back at Basilisk and softly speaking.  
  
\- "Kuro, come here" -  
  
The Basilisk slides toward her, its red eyes shining curiously.  
  
She puts Shiro on the floor and gently pulls the white eagle from her arm.  
  
She offers her arm to the snake and he readily slides over him activating the **[Mormosdre]** ability and entering her skin.  
  
The feeling of something sliding down her skin was… strange but not unpleasant  
  
**-50MP**  
  
She scowled at the notification, the next tutorial was combat and she had already lost 200MP  
  
_'It's not my fault that animals are cosmic beings who deserve everything and a little more than that.'_  
  
**{Yes, certainly not your fault ... Note the sarcasm}**  
** {Can I go on and explain how PETS work?}**  
  
She rolls her eyes at the first part of what he said and thinks bored  
  
_ 'Yes, yes, get on with it soon'_  
  
**{Pets as well as player can level indefinitely}**  
** {Player must allocate Pets points}**  
** {Player must feed Pets due to lack of [Gamer Body]-like ability}**  
** {Pets cannot talk until certain requirements are met}**  
** {Pets by fighting alongside the player earn equivalent to 25% of EXP the player has received}**  
** {By fighting alone they get the full EXP}**  
** {Player may, in certain cases, ask a Pet to complete a quest in its place, in which case the Pet and the player halve the EXP}**  
** {If the mission is a multipurpose mission, Pets gains EXP equivalent to the objective them completed}**  
  
_'Ok, so I need a lot of meat in my fridge ...'_  
  
_ 'I don't even have a house ... I could build one though, or buy one'_  
  
_ 'I can also ask my Pets to fulfill certain missions huh? Well this will be useful in stealth and tracking missions. '_  
  
_ 'Ok, next ...'_  
  
**-50MP**  
  
_'FUCK'_  
  
_ 'Cute animals ... why do you betray me?'_


	4. Tutorial 2: Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe finally gain some EXP and the tutorial is ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE UPDATE IS BECAUSE I WROTE THE STATUS OF ASHE IN THE END

* * *

**{Starting combat tutorial}**  
** [ID Create) is being used by the system]**  
** [Host is being teleported]**  
  
_ 'WTF !! ???'_  
  
The world seems to distort around her, the blue sky turning purple and the green grass turning red  
  
Ashe feels her eyes burn, her brain confused by the sudden change of scene, she closes her eyes just to open them again.  
  
She looks around, noticing the strange red moon amid the purple sky.  
  
_ 'Again, WTF ??'_  
  
She looks at the statues of Madara and Hashirama ...  
  
_ 'OH MY FUCKING GODNESS, THESE ARE ...'_  
  
She had a good reason to be shocked, because instead of the statues of Hashirama and Madara being there, well ... The statues of Kurosaki Ichigo in his Vasto Lord's form and Ulquiorra Cifer in his Ressurection form were there.  
  
'_Tell me I'll fight Hollows'_  
  
**{You will not fight Hollows}**  
  
'_What!? Why not?_  
  
**{ID Create can create a Hollows Dungeon at a later level)**  
** {The current dungeon I created can only be used in the tutorial}**  
** {I can't use the original ID Create dungeons in the tutorial, this being the exception}**  
  
_ 'I will level this skill until I can no longer_'  
  
{**This is recommended}**  
  
_'OK, time to start the fight'_  
  
**[Enemies were spawned]**  
** [Please walk through the dungeon or use skills to locate enemies]**  
  
She looks at the white eagle and says  
  
-"Can you look for enemies for me?"-  
  
The eagle nods before spreading its wings and starting to fly  
  
-"Shiro, Kuro, only I will fight this time ok?"-  
  
The fox nods and she sees the Basilisk on her skin do the same.  
  
_'Damn, this is such a tattoo ... Does Harry Potter have it?_'  
  
**Ping!**  
** Fējingubādo found something, go to him**  
  
_'Go to him? But where is he?_  
  
**Kahh Kahh Kahh**  
  
She hears the shrill sound echoing  
  
_'Well, that answers my question, but can't the enemies hear that too?'_  
  
**{Only those with +30 affinity with Wind or Sound can}**  
  
_'Good to know'_  
  
She starts running, Shiro by her side  
  
**Kahh Kahh Kahh**  
  
She sees the eagle from afar  
  
_'At least he didn't go too far'_  
  
She goes through the forest until she reaches a clearing  
  
She undoes the Wind Jutsu, unable to battle while have the risk of losing MP  
  
**Auuu!**  
  
She hears the howl sound before actually seeing the wolves  
  
There were 3 of them, all brown in different shades  
  
'_[Observe]'_  
**____________________________________________________**  
**Name:** **Common Wolf**  
  
**Lvl.** 3  
  
**HP:** [110/110]  
**MP:** [45/45]  
**HPR:** 40Hp every 10 minutes  
**MPR:** 30Mp every 10 minutes  
  
**VIT:** 6  
**DEX:** 9  
**STR:** 5  
**INT:** 3  
**PER:** 5  
**CON:** 4  
**WIS:** 2  
**LUC:** 4  
**CHA:** 5  
  
**Info:** An ordinary wolf, what more did you expect?This wolf is hungry

**EXP:** [15]  
**____________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________**  
**Name:** **Agile Wolf**  
  
**Lvl.** 4  
  
**HP:** [165/165]  
**MP:** [60/60]  
**HPR:** 60Hp every 10 minutes  
**MPR:** 60Mp every 10 minutes  
  
**VIT:** 9  
**DEX:** 13  
**STR:** 9  
**INT:** 4  
**PER:** 6  
**CON:** 6  
**WIS:** 4  
**LUC:** 3  
**CHA:** 3  
  
**Info:** An ordinary wolf, what more did you expect? This wolf noticed a strange bird in the sky  
  
**EXP:** [20]  
**____________________________________________________**  
**____________________________________________________**  
**Name:** **Thug Wolf**  
  
**Lvl.** 3  
  
**HP:** [170/170]  
**MP:** [15/15]  
**HPR:** 40Hp every 10 minutes  
**MPR:** 15Mp every 10 minutes  
  
**VIT:** 10  
**DEX:** 6  
**STR:** 13  
**INT:** 1  
**PER:** 4  
**CON:** 4  
**WIS:** 1  
**LUC:** 3  
**CHA:** 3  
  
**Info:** An ordinary wolf, what more did you expect? This wolf is trying to eat wood ...  
  
**EXP:** [15]  
____________________________________________________  
  
_'Pfff ...'_  
  
She can't let out a low laugh at the wolf infos and names  
  
She stood behind a tree, watching the wolves  
  
_ 'Now how do I kill them?'_  
  
_ 'The biggest problem is the Agile Wolf, his dexterity is more than double mine'_  
  
_ 'Even if I use [Supīdobureiku], I will only have 7.5 points of dexterity'_  
  
_ 'I have a high damage of 75 when using [Katön: Hi no Tsume], combining this ability with [Supīdobureiku], I have an absurd damage of 112.5'_  
  
_ 'But if I use both skills I'll spend 500MP, considering the fact that I've spent 250MP, I'll only have 445MP'_  
  
_ 'I will also have to finish the fight in just a minute'_  
  
She weighed her chances in battle  
  
Ashe had combat training in her previous life, but that was when she was a child and she barely remembered anything ... she knew she should have kept going to Jiu-jitsu classes and boxing ...  
  
'_Well, I've always been a person of instinct rather than technique'_  
  
She took 3 Shurikens from her Inventory  
  
'_Unfortunately I'm only 15% accurate, I better work on it when I have time'_  
  
She jumped from behind the tree, running to the Agile Wolf and throwing the Shurikens one after another at him.  
  
**MISS!** You missed  
**MISS!** You missed  
**HIT!** You injured him  
**DMG Caused: [5 x DEX] = 25hp**  
  
She quickly activated **[Supīdobureiku]** and **[Katön: Hi no Tsume]**  
  
Fire began to spring from her nails and she watched in awe as the fire took shape and turned into long flaming claws.  
  
_ 'Damn I feel like Wolverine, but with more claws'_  
  
She moved quickly, cutting the claws in an X at the nearest wolf.  
  
**DMG: [10 x DEX x 1.5] = 112.5**  
** Common wolf died!**  
  
She smiled, the animal only had 110 HP, her damage was 2.5 points higher  
  
**Auuuuuu!**  
  
The unhurt wolf howled and charged at her.  
  
She jumped aside, dodging him and attacking the other wolf, who moved and attacked her.  
  
_**-13.6**_  
** DMG: 112.5**  
  
She felt pain in her forearm where the Wolf scratched ... Damn, of course she had to feel the pain  
  
'_I'll level my DEX until no one else can hit me'_  
  
She looked angry at the wolf, gods she hates to feel pain  
  
She kicked the wolf who deflected  
  
She turned to look at the other wolf who was charging at her.  
  
She jumped to the side and thrust one of her hands into the side of the wolf, piercing its stomach.  
  
**Critical!**  
** DMG: [112.5 x 2] = 225**  
** Thug Wolf died!**  
  
**Auuuuuu!**  
  
She looked at the wolf that hurt her  
  
**Name:** **Agile Wolf**  
  
**Hp: [27.5 / 165]**  
  
She smiled malevolently before grabbing 3 Shurikens and attacking him as she charged him.  
  
**MISS!** You missed  
**HIT!** You injured him  
**MISS!** You missed  
**DMG Caused: [5 x DEX] = 25hp**  
  
She jumped him quickly, kicking him with her claws  
  
** _-22.7_**  
** DMG: 112.5**  
** Agile Wolf is dead!**  
  
**You earned 50EXP**  
** You won 15 dollars, 6 wolf tusks, 6 wolf meat and 2 wolf skins**  
  
She felt pain in her leg, shit, the bastard had scratched her  
  
_ 'I really need to increase my DEX'_  
  
_ 'Well is it over now?'_  
  
**AUUUUUUUUUU** !!  
**CRASH!**  
  
She looks back listening the tree fall  
  
\- "Fuck" - She can't help herself uttering aloud  
  
On top of the fallen tree trunk was a large, snow-white wolf, glaring at her, black eyes with red veins sticking out of the corners of his eyes  
  
She activated **[Observe]**  
**____________________________________________________**  
**Name:** **Corrupt Wolf**  
  
**Lvl.** 8  
  
**HP:** [345/345]  
**MP:** [135/135]  
**HPR:** 90Hp every 10 minutes  
**MPR:** 120Mp every 10 minutes  
  
**VIT:** 20  
**DEX:** 20  
**STR:** 20  
**INT:** 9  
**PER:** 15  
**CON:** 9  
**WIS:** 8  
**LUC:** 5  
**CHA:** 10  
  
**Info:** A wolf affected by Kyuubi's residual chakra, he was saturated with the hatred that Kyuubi felt when controlled. This wolf hates everything, including you.  
  
**EXP:** [80]  
___________________________________________  
  
_'I am screwed'_  
  
**[You only have enough MP to reactivate an ability, do you want to get MP stored in the ring?]**  
  
_'If I die here ... will anyone know?'_  
  
She chose not to reactivate any of the skills.  
  
Instead she took Mugetsu from her Inventory  
  
The katana felt uncomfortable in her hand, it was too big to her to actually use it without feeling awkward, it was fortunate that her STR was high enough that she didn't feel much of the katana's weight.  
  
She looked at the wolf waiting for him to attack her.  
  
He didn't disappoint her, charging at her even faster than the Agile Wolf.  
  
She braced herself for the pain that would surely come.  
  
When the Wolf was about to hit her, Ashe finally moved, slashing her sword and activating **[Black Slash]**  
  
The Wolf bit her arm and she screamed in pain, watching as a shadow cut across the wolf's back.  
  
** _-90.9hp_**  
** DMG: [10 x STR] = 150**  
** DMG: [3 x STR] = 45**  
  
The wolf released her arm, slapping her chest with his paw.  
  
**_-90.9hp_**  
  
She swallowed a scream as she felt the wolf's claws hit her chest.  
  
'_It hurts, it hurts so much'_  
  
She looked at the wolf with hate in her eyes.  
  
She hates pain, she hates, hates, hates pain, she has to kill this bastard, she will destroy this bastard  
  
She _**needs**_ to kill him  
  
She holds the sword in both hands, waiting for the next wolf attack.  
  
He growls at her, bloodstained mouth  
  
_**Her**_ blood  
  
Her anger increases in sight  
  
The wolf pounces on her by jumping and she waits for him to get close before rolling sideways and slicing his upper left paw  
  
**Critical!**  
** GDM: [3 x STR] = 45 x 2 = 90**  
** You deal [Bleed] on your enemy, he will take 5 damage every 3 seconds.**  
  
She ignores the notification by standing up and charging at the injured Wolf, he prepares to bite her in counterattack, but instead of attacking him, leaps to his right side where the fallen tree trunk is  
  
She puts her right foot on top of the tree pushing herself to the left in one leap.  
  
The wolf tries to bite her leg but fails  
  
She raises the sword slicing down on the wolf's back in mid-jump  
  
**DMG: [3 x STR] = 45**  
  
She feels herself unbalanced falling in the air, the sword cut being made wrong and inaccurate  
  
**_-10hp_**  
  
She looks at the wolf, Katana stuck to the floor as she gets up  
  
He crouches, a strange light coming into his mouth.  
  
Her eyes widen and she tries to roll sideways quickly.  
  
It's no use and she's struck by a lightning on her torso  
  
_**-136.6hp**_  
  
She gets up off the floor, a hole in her shirt, Katana still firmly in her hand  
  
_'Status'_  
  
**Hp: [126.9 / 450]**  
** Mp: [115 / 1,195]**  
  
She smiles cruelly at the wolf, she knows exactly what she's going to do  
  
She follows her already used strategy of waiting for the enemy to attack  
  
The wolf watches her warily, a large wound on his back and a missing paw  
  
The wolf may have been corrupted by hate, but dumb he is not, he knows that every time he attacked her, he was wounded  
  
Ashe watched in amusement as the wolf's paws gleamed, wind being used to increase her damage.  
  
_'Useless'_  
  
The wolf lunged at her, rising with its hind legs.  
  
It was hour, she drained the MP stored in the ring and activated the skill **[Soul Eater]**  
  
She felt her body shift, turned into a big shadow, she reached out, claws now made of darkness and grabbed the wolf.  
  
_**AUUUUUU**_  
  
He struggles to escape, but it was pointless, she opened her mouth, a horrible void that would never be complete.  
  
Ashe slowly devoured his soul  
  
When she was done, she let go the wolf's carcass, her form finally returned to human  
  
**[Please choose 2 statistics]**  
  
** VIT: 20**  
** DEX: 20**  
** STR: 20**  
** INT: 9**  
** PER: 15**  
** CON: 9**  
** WIS: 8**  
** LUC: 5**  
** CHA: 10**  
  
She quickly selected **DEX** and **VIT**  
  
**You earned +1DEX, +1VIT**  
  
** Corrupted wolf died!**  
** You have earned 80 EXP!**  
** You earned the [Bite] Skill Book, the [Wind Boost] Skill Book, 4 Corrupted Wolf Fangs, 1 Corrupted Wolf Skin, $70**  
  
** You have leveled up!**  
** [Capacity with Shuriken] leveled up**  
** [Observe] level up**  
**[Mastery with Swords] was created due to repeated action**  
** +3 STR, +2 DEX, +1 CON were gain due to excessive actions**  
  
She smiled feeling all her MP and HP come back to maximum  
  
**[{Congratulations you completed the tutorial}]**

**____________________________________________________**

**Name:**** A****she**** Va****nDragon****  
**** Age:**** 1****0**** (Bod****y),**** 2****1**** (Mind)****  
**** Race:**** Hum****an?****  
****   
Titles:**** Th****e**** Bla****ck**** Gam****er**** \- (2**** sl****ots)****  
****   
Lvl: 2  
Exp:**** [55****/200]****  
****   
Hp:**** [480/4****80]**** +** **10**** wh****en**** leveling****  
**** Mp: [****1.230 / 1.230] + 10 when leveling****  
HpR: ****150HpR every 10 minutes****  
MpR: ****150MpR every 10 minutes****  
CC:**** [0%****]****  
****   
VIT: 26 = 1 point = 15hp  
STR: 18 = 3kg per point  
CON: 16 = 1 point = 5hp + 10hpr  
DEX: 8  
WIS: 10 = 1 point = 15 mpr  
INT: 13 = 1 point = 15mp  
LUC: 15 (+5)  
CHA: 8 (+5)  
**** PER: 10****  
  
Points:**** 1****7****  
**** Money:**** 10,0****00,085**** gold****  
****   
Info: ****An orphan child, nobody knows who her parents are, Ash was found in the woods when she was 6 years old, she had no memories of her family or why she was in the woods****  
  
Affinities:  
****Earth: [50/?]****  
Water: [75/?]  
Lightning: [25/?]  
Fire: [75/?]  
**** Wind: [25/?]****  
  
EXP Bonus:  
****Gain 2x EXP on chakra control exercises, get 1.5x EXP on Suiton training, 1.5x EXP on Katon training, 2x EXP when dealing with Fuinjutsu, 2x EXP for dead humanoid enemies****  
  
Statistics Bonus:  
****\+ 25MP per Lvl****  
+2 points per Lvl  
**** \+ 1000MP every 5 lvls****  
  
****[Skills]  
____________________________________________________  
[Katön: Hi no Tsume] [Active] [1\100] [24,6%]  
  
****MP: [250] per min / DMG: [10 x DEX x 1.5]****  
**** Manifest fire claws on your feet and hands, 20% chance of causing [Burn]****  
  
[Suiton: Kiri no ōkami] [Active] [1/100] [0%]  
  
****MP: [150] / DMG: [WAF ÷ 5 x PER]****  
**** Manifest 1 Mistwolf that attacks its enemies for 15s****  
  
[Aiansukin] [Passive] [1/100] [28,6%]  
  
[****DMG ÷ 1.1]****  
**** Reduces damage taken****  
  
[Supīdobureiku] [Active] [1/20] [12,6%]  
  
****MP: [250] per min / [DEX x 1.5]****  
**** Break your limits by increasing speed****  
  
[Futön: Fējingubādo] [Active] [1/20] [30%]  
  
****MP: [50] per min****  
**** It manifests a bird made of wind, which seeks enemies across the sky.****  
  
[Chi no hai] [Active] [1/10] [0%]  
  
****10HP: [100MP]****  
**** Converts energy into life****  
  
[Black Slash] [Active] [1/20] [5,2%]  
  
****MP: [300] / DMG: [STR x 10]****  
**** One of Mugetsu's techniques, this ability deals**** a ghost blow that hits the enemy from behind.  
  
[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]  
****  
**** MP: It depends on who is summoned  
Space-time jutsu that summons beings from elsewhere****  
****   
Contract: Foxes  
Messenger:**** [10****0]**** M****P****  
**** Novice Healer:**** [60****0]**** MP****  
**** Medium Healer:**** [120****0]**** MP****  
**** Advanced Healer: [2400]**** M****P****  
**** Novice Warrior: [500]**** M****P****  
**** Medium Warrior:**** [10****00]**** MP****  
**** Advanced Warrior:**** [20****00]**** MP****  
**** Beginner Tracker: ****[400] MP****  
Medium Tracker: ****[800] MP****  
Advanced Tracker: [****1600] MP****  
Ancient Healer: [****7200] MP****  
Ancient Warrior: [****6000] MP****  
Ancient Tracker: [****4800] MP****  
War Chief: [****10000] MP****  
Healing Head: [****15000] MP****  
Clan Boss: [****20000] MP****  
  
[Noble Phantasm: Black MaD World] [Active] [1/10] [0%]  
  
****MP: [20,000] | Able to have [5] copies****  
Marble Reality and Anti-Army, is a creepy and terrible Noble Phantasm, where copies of all beings Ashe has ever faced live, waiting to drink the blood of their victims and strengthen themselves.  
**** Noble Phantasm given to Ash, who didn't recognize him as part of the Fate series.****  
  
[Soul Eater] [Active] [1/50] [5,2%]  
  
****MP: [500]****  
Eat an enemy's soul, gaining 5% of 2 stats, can only be used once a month  
**** Note that the target must be less than 10% health or allow the user to devour its soul****.  
  
[Capacity with Shuriken] [Passive] [2/100] [1,2%]  
  
****DMG: [5 x DEX] (+1 damage fixed at each Skill level)****  
**** Accuracy: 15%****  
You can trown Shuriken ...  
  
[Capacity with Kunai] [Passive] [1/100]****  
****DMG: [5 x DEX] (+1 damage fixed at each Skill level)****  
Accuracy: 15%  
**** You can throw Kunai ...****  
  
[ID Create] [Active] [1/?] [1,2%]  
  
****The quintessential skill that is every Exp's farmer's wet dream, allows you to create a reality based on your surroundings, where nothing but you and selected individuals, determined by you, exist. Such realities can also be adjusted to generate monsters to kill, or reality can remain unchanged for uninterrupted duel, or a good place to talk without anyone listening. Note that sometimes the created reality may be completely different from your surroundings.****  
  
Current Dungeons:  
  
****-Empty****  
  
**** -Zombies [Lvl 1-10] - What did you expect, unicorns?****  
  
[Escape ID] [Active] [1/?] [1,2%]  
  
****Allows you to escape from an instant dungeon.****  
  
[Gamer Body] [Passive] - [MAX]  
  
****Changes the user's body to a video game character. Any injuries inflicted on the user's body instantly disappear and the attack deducts the user's HP. Sleeping in a bed will completely restore the user's HP and cure all negative status effects. The user also no longer needs basic necessities to survive such as food, water or sleep. Due to the nature of the system, the user cannot be affected by the [Fatigue] status effect.****  
  
[Gamer Mind] [Passive] - [MAX]  
  
****It gives the user the ability to make clear decisions that are unaffected by their emotional state. Note that this will not leave the user emotionless and will only dampen their emotions if they get out of control or have an impair judgment. This ability also prevents the user from suffering any deliberate brain-effecting status effects such as Hypnosis, Berserk, and certain forms of Illusion.****  
  
[Observe] [Active] [2/30] [20,5%]  
  
****Allows the user to check the character pages of other sentient beings and appraise items that are not sentient. Note that the user cannot see the character pages of any sentient being that is 30 or more levels higher than the user.****  
  
[Mastery with Swords] [Passive] [1/100] [12,3%]  
  
****Allows the user to wield swords of all shapes and sizes with increased efficiency. Each level increases damage the user deals with swords by 1%.****  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if theres too many mistakes, im brazilian


	5. Chapter 1: Konoha is idiot by nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our OC knows some people ... She doesn't like them at all
> 
> WARNINGS:I didn't mean to offend anyone with what my OC said, please excuse me if I did that, but for story development I just can't have Ashe having ... You'll see

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
** 1 week after Ashe completed the tutorial**  
** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Ashe was lying on top of the head of the first hokage, a small red book in her hands and Shiro on her side with her head resting on Ashe belly, sleeping.  
  
She turned the book page slowly ...  
  
'_This is the worst smut I've ever read_'  
  
She stated for the fiftieth time reading the lines of the book  
  
_'I completely understand why Jiraya's first book was a failure_'  
  
He reminded her in the art of writing ... she never had the talent  
  
'_I really need to look for better books_'  
  
She felt a wave of fear hit her, Jiraya's smuts were very popular in the anime ...  
  
'_By the gods, have better smuts, I'll die if I'm deprived of my books for too long'_  
  
1 week, a simple week was enough for her to realize how fucked up she was  
  
Konoha had technology, game consoles could be seen in the most influential stores, showers could be set to hot and tvs were available  
  
But they were too late compared to her original world, which lived in the age of modern technology.  
  
They didn't have cell phones, or rock, or pop ... or fanfictions ... or Ps4 for sale ... or Smart Tvs ... or Netflix  
  
She would never listen to the songs she liked ... watch the series she liked ... the anime she liked ... play the games she loved ... the books she liked probably weren't available in this world either  
  
It may seem little when you think about it, but in practice it's horrible  
  
Ashe had lived a life surrounded by these things and she suddenly didn't have them anymore  
  
Think about the people she loved? Maybe in a few years  
  
Worse still is the fact that most people in this world seem to be against homosexuality, something not even mentioned in the anime.  
  
In her world, so many people had fought and died over it, and in this world all this effort meant nothing? No one fought the horrible homophobism of this world?  
  
She was a proud bisexual in her past life, it definitely won't change in this one  
  
It was horrible indeed, but not only that ...  
  
In the Academy, in certain classes, it was extremely implied that the Kunoichis in their lives should have children, thus increasing the next generation of shinobi in the village.  
  
That was a definite no-no for her, Ashe would never have children, she would never get pregnant.  
  
Maybe she would adopt a child one day, but she would never have one in her womb, that was something she had made clear to her parents in her past life when they asked about her having children.  
  
It was too much of a responsibility for her, a baby should never be put in her hands that destroyed or hurt everything and everyone she touched.  
  
Ashe shuddered at the thought of how much pain she caused to those she loved.  
  
She stroked Shiro's head, fearing for the being that was attached to her.  
  
It never ended well when she got too close and now she was stuck with two beings who need her to survive.  
  
She sighed closing the red book and closing her eyes.  
  
She hadn't done much this week, not sure what she should do.  
  
Should she change Naruto's story?  
  
Should she let history take its course and only intervene when strictly necessary?  
  
She was in dire doubt about what to do, knowing full well that if she changed history too much, instead of making things better, she could end up causing the end of the world.  
  
Should she even intervene? Knowing that in the end Kaguya would be defeated and Naruto would become Hokage, fulfilling the boy's dream  
  
Not that she still had the choice not to interfere, having done little things ...  
  
Like taking Naruto and Nui to a steak house and let Naruto eat as he pleased  
  
And making a slight comment to him about the fact that the woman wanted to charge him twice the money needed to pay  
  
The boy had only smiled bitterly, saying it happened everywhere  
  
She had smiled sadly at the boy, while Nui had been completely shocked by the situation, the girl knew that people hated the boy, her own mother included, but did not expect it to be so much.  
  
Nui full of pity for the boy, already was saying that if he could not buy things at normal price, then she and Ashe would do it for him  
  
She clearly remembers the boy's shocked face when she agreed with what Nui had said, as if he had never really expected anyone to do something like this for him.  
  
No one can blame her for wanting to take the boy and take him to Kumogakure  
  
Damn the Third Hokage for his stupidity in telling the villagers that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside him.  
  
The blond boy's life would have been much easier if he had hidden the boy's identity, saying that other villages could try to attack the Jinchuuriki  
  
Fortunately, she and Nui were able to help the boy by constantly feeding him  
  
She unfortunately can't help him with his clothes, knowing that this would raise questions in the villagers heads.  
  
That of course wasn't the only thing she did, she was unlucky (lucky) to bump into heiress Hyuuga ... when she was being scolded by her father  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
** Scene Change**  
** Flashback**  
** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
Ashe stretched her arms, her belly filled with barbecue meat  
  
It's not just because she doesn't have to eat that she can't enjoy the delicious taste of barbecue  
  
She frowned when she only felt Kuro's presence in the village, Shiro unable to get close due to the fact that any Konoha ninja had level enough to see her  
  
She knew Shiro was in the Valley of the End, safe in the little corner she claimed as hers, but that didn't stop Ashe from worrying, many Konoha villagers and ninjas would try to kill the fox if they saw her.  
  
She didn't want to put Shiro in her inventory, didn't she know what it was like to be inside it and feared it would be uncomfortable or painful  
  
She sighed in frustration ... She really need a house, maybe she could build one in the End Valley?  
  
Yep, she had already claimed the place as hers, hardly anyone go there and that meant she could do the things she wants to do in peace.  
  
_ 'Hmmm, what's going on?'_  
  
She wondered as she watched Hinata Hyuuga cringe as her father spoke.  
  
Ashe approached, soon hearing the man speak.  
  
\- "How can you be so weak? You are the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, your cousin is from the secondary branch and is several times more talented at Juuken than you" - He said gruffly  
  
The girl cringed  
  
\- "I-Im so-sorry-" - She stammered  
  
The frustration on the man's face increased.  
  
\- "You can't even speak straight!" -  
  
Ashe's face twisted into a frown and she spoke loudly, addressing him  
  
\- "Maybe it's because you're a complete bastard" -  
  
The girl jumped in complete surprise and the man's eyes widened both at her presence, both at her words.  
  
-"Excuse me!?"-  
  
Ashe approached Hinata, coming face to face with Hiashi  
  
\- "Hmm, are you deaf?" - She said mockingly - "I said maybe it's because you're a complete bastard she can't speak properly"  
  
Both the man and the girl looked at Ashe with disbelief, well, before the girl's gaze turned to one of fear and the man's gaze to one of anger.  
  
Hiashi opened his mouth, speaking slowly  
  
-"You know who I am?"-  
  
Ashe put her hand on her chin in a thinker expression.  
  
\- "Well, you can either be Hyuuga Hiashi or a random bastard who thinks you're better than the others" - The girl's eyes widened in mock surprise - "Jeez, I forgot that these two are the same person" -  
  
She really, really shouldn't antagonize the Hyuuga like that, but she couldn't take it, she didn't like the Hyuuga clan in the anime, that damn seal was no different from slavery and she really didn't like Hinata's father, which she remembers from the anime always put the girl down  
  
She knows the feeling of being belittled by her father and although she's not like Hinata, who can't even talk, she once had confidence issues as a teenager.  
  
Hearing that you are weak, stupid, good for nothing, dependent on others, is accumulating, and before you know it you are doubting yourself, believing that your FATHER, the one who should always be by your side, the one who you should be able to trust, said about you  
  
You without realizing it, start to believe that you are a failure  
  
Ashe hates that a girl as kind as Hinata has to go through this  
  
Hiashi looks at the girl with fury, how dare she?  
  
\- "A brat like you, wanting to talk bad about me?" -  
  
She rolls her eyes, of course the idiot had to talk about her being a child  
  
\- "Considering the fact that you are belittling your own daughter in public, I don't think I'm talking bad about you" - She said, disregarding the anger on the man's face - "You're acting like a bastard, so I'll treat you as if you were a bastard "-  
  
Hiashi's face froze, his voice getting colder as he spoke  
  
\- "Which clan do you belong to?" -  
  
She smirked  
  
-"None"-  
  
\- "An orphan civilian wanting to be a ninja then?" -  
  
Her eyes widened slightly.  
  
'_How does he know that?'_  
  
\- "Interesting, I don't remember saying I want to be a Kunoichi" - '_Or that I'm an orphan'_  
  
He mocked  
  
\- "No civilian would let their children defy a Hyuuga, they know the consequences"  
  
Ashe saw the worry on Hinata's face increase.  
  
'_Veiled threats, huh?'_  
  
\- "Sheep rarely make wise decisions" -  
  
The man looked almost amused for a second.  
  
"And you clearly are different from them, Miss. Wolf?" - He said mocking  
  
She shrugged  
  
\- "At least I don't want to kiss a slaver's ass" -  
  
The man's face went completely dark before he turned and started walking.  
  
\- "Talking to a child who understands nothing about the world is useless, Hinata let's go" -  
  
The girl jumped slightly on command, having watched Ashe and Hiashi clash all the time.  
  
\- "Y-yes, dad" -  
  
Hinata looked quickly at Ashe, eyes worried.  
  
Ashe just rolled her eyes and spoke without sound  
  
-"Don't worry"-  
  
The girl's worried look didn't fade but she nodded anyway, quickly following her father.  
  
Ashe shook her head, debating with Hyuuga would definitely cause her problems, but she didn't care, she refused to watch a child suffer at her own father's hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scene Change  
Flashback end  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was right when she thought Hyuuga was going to cause her problems, some of the Academy's teachers started making things difficult for her, and Hyuugas affiliated stores raised the price of things whenever she wanted to buy something.  
  
Not that she cared, she needed nothing from their stores and had a lot of gold in her inventory.  
  
Gold ... that was something that confused her, she reincarnated in the world of Naruto where the main money is Ryo, but the coins in her inventory were similar to Skyrim's Septim, their difference being that instead of the symbol of Timber Septim and Akatosh, one side had a pentagram with a snake eating its own tail, circling the pentagram and the other side had a large phoenix, with a cross on its torso.  
  
She didn't understand why she had these coins instead of Ryo, but she thinks she can at least understand some of the meaning of the coins.  
  
Ashe remembers reading that serpents mean adaptability and the phoenix obviously means rebirth.  
  
These are the coins of the Gamer, representing the fact that she was reborn in another world and has to adapt to it.  
  
Ashe sighs ...  
  
Why does she have a bad feeling about it?  
  
Coins of course can be converted to ryo, where one coin is worth 10ryo  
  
Basically she had 100 million ryo  
  
She didn't know what to think about her sudden fortune.  
  
On the right hand she was happy to be rich, but on the other ... ISN'T THAT TOO OP?  
  
{**Complain more and I may consider taking this money from you}**  
  
_ 'You can not do that'_  
  
** {Maybe I can, maybe I can't}**  
** {This is something only I know}**  
  
She ignored Yhwach, refusing to believe that being would take her money just for complaining.  
  
Getting off the subject of money ... She met the avenger Uchiha in person ...  
  
A duck ...  
  
The boy's hair was clearly alive and it was a black duck  
  
Seriously, how can anyone think the boy was handsome?  
  
Yes, he had a pretty face but that hair destroyed the whole purpose of having that face  
  
The boy's attitude was another matter ...  
  
She really had forgotten that the massacre happened when he was 7  
  
It's been three years since his clan died and in those three years he really became unbearable ...  
  
She never liked him in the anime, meeting him in person only added to that disgust  
  
How can anyone be so arrogant?  
  
Uchiha simply thinks he is the best ever, even when he doesn't have the Sharingan  
  
She felt a terrible pain in her brain at the thought of the fact that she had to make the brat help Naruto defeat Kaguya  
  
Ashe sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day  
  
Of all worlds, did she have to be reborn into Naruto?  
  
The woman unfortunately also had the displeasure of meeting Sakura Haruno, even if it's just watching the girl from afar  
  
And god, how can anyone be so obsessed with a boy so soon? Seriously, she was 10, how the hell could she be in love with Sasuke?  
  
The girl's mother didn't help either, making it clear that 'Uchiha-Sama' was the future husband she was supposed to pursue  
  
**THE GIRL HAS FUCKING 10 YEARS, LET HER HAVE HER CHILDHOOD**  
  
Ashe felt like crying, even though her emotions were being controlled by the "Gamer Mind"  
  
How the hell does Naruto "Got a seal making him stupid," Sasuke "Arrogant Emo" and Sakura "Got a retarded mom" managed to save the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:I didn't mean to offend anyone with what my OC said, please excuse me if I did that, but for story development I just can't have Ashe having kids


	6. Warning

For those interested in this fanfic:

First of all, hello, I'm the author of this fanfic and I'm here to give a warning, that is, I plan to rewrite this fanfic, or in case instead of continuing this fanfic, start another one with the Gamer system

I thought it would be appropriate to inform the reasons for this decision to those who read the 5 initial chapters of this fanfic so let's go

1- Naruto, the anime and manga. One of the reasons why I'm ending this fanfic is quite simple actually, this is: I can't stand Naeuro anymore, honestly the anime was interesting when I was a kid and fun to watch for a long time but now I just can't stand the anime, and that comes from a variety of reasons, ranging from Naruto's personality (Dense and Naive) to the very shape of the world

Although some people may curse me for saying that, I just found Naruto too childish, yes, it has dark themes like Death, War and Torture, but it can in my opinion (MY) be watched by all ages, yes there was Madara and Kaguya to beat everyone at the end of the anime, but can anyone out there tell me how many people died in that war?

2-My Errors When Modifying the Gamer System

As I wrote this story, I modified the system in a way that seemed good to me, but as I review it now, I see that if I continued to modify it the way I planned, it would be too hard to understand and it would be problem to me in the future

3- OCC Characters

I have a big problem writing characters already created, they end up getting too much OCC, this fanfic is an example, I wrote Naruto the way I did, because I can't stand characters like him, too naive, but that's my fault and i recognize that, I should have written the character as he is, and on the way creating events that would change him to a more serious person, yet still brilliant as the sun

4- Multiverse

I originally planned to make Ashe die by fighting Zabuza, where she would learn a lesson, that she is too arrogant and it is not because she has the Gamer system that she will always win, she needs to train diligently and strive, just knowing the future is not enough

After that she would reincarnate in another world, the problem was that I was rushing this (I really wanted to get out of Naruto Universe, don't judge me) and the way I planned to reincarnate her and the way I reincarnated her in Naruto Universe was honestly disappointing, i should have made her start as a baby instead of a child, i left a lot of loose ends by doing what i did

5- The Character's Appearance

Guys I made a character with a watch in the right eye ... In Naruto's world ... What the fuck was I thinking? Yes, aesthetically beautiful but practically asking to be kidnapped

............

There are still other reasons for rewriting this fanfic, but I'll leave it here, I hope I don't offend you with reason #1, but i need to be honest

Apologies to those who liked this fanfic, if you came here through the Naruto Universe, the rewrite may end up disappointing you, as I don't plan on throwing Ashe to the wolves like this again, I will of course go back to Naruto's world eventually, but I plan to reincarnate her in another Universe first.

I am very sorry to everyone who is disappointed by this decision.


End file.
